The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest
SkunkRockz and Brermeerkat's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" Cast: *Ariel - Astrid (How to train your Dragon) *Mermaid Ariel - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Eric - Hiccup (How to train your Dragon) *Melody - Coraline Jones "Yelmut" *Mermaid Melody - Claudette (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Young Flounder - Elvis (Open Season 3) *Adult Flounder - Elliot (Open Season) *King Triton - Winston (Alpha and Omega) *Attina - Lilly (Alpha and Omega) *Andrina - Daria (Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave) *Aquata - Sweets (Alpha and Omega) *Arista - Candy (Alpha and Omega) *Alana- Reba (Alpha and Omega) *Adella - Janice (Alpha and Omega) *Harold The Sea Horse - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Morgana - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) (Shira can be Morgana because she is bad "and a pirate") *Ursula Poster - Terra (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Sebastian - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Mermaids - Wolves (Alpha and Omega) *King Triton's Mersoldiers - Western Wolves (Alpha and Omega) *Grimsby - Fishlegs (How to train your Dragon) *The Sailors - Vikings (How to train your Dragon) *Scuttle - Marcel (Alpha and Omega) *Max - Dug (Up) *Cloak, and Dagger - Squint and Gupta (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Carlotta - Queen Lillan (Shrek 2) *Chef Louis - Gobber (How to train your Dragon) *The Priest - The Priest (Shrek) *Undertow - Vincent (Over The Hedge) *Undertow (Small Size) - Space Monkey (Back to Barnyard: When No One is Looking) *Various Undertow's Transformation - Ned The Elephant (Timon and Pumbaa), Nigel (Rio), Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) and Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Mother Seal - Queen Elinor in Bear Form (Brave) *Baby Seals - Harris, Hubert and Hamish in Bear Form (Brave) *Tip - Louis (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Dash - Sid (Ice Age) *Flounder's Guppies - Gisela and Giselita (Open Season), Bambi, Faline (Bambi), and Niko (The Flight Before Christmas) *The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Violet (The Incredibles) *The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Snotty-Boy (Barnyard) *The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Wilbur (Meet The Robinsons) *Waiter who passes Melody - A viking with a torch who passes Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Handsome Boy - Lewis (Meet The Robinsons) *Music Orchestra - Various Humans *Waltzing Chidren - Various Human Kids (Rise of the Guardians, Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2,) *Music Condutcor - Merlin (Shrek The Third) *The Blonde-Haired Merboy - Bolt *The Brown-Haired Mergirl - Peaches (Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas) *The Black-Haired Merboy - Lucky (101 Dalmations Series) Scenes *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 1-Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 2-A Magic Locket/Shira *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 3-Fearing Shira/Losing the Locket *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 4-Twelve Years Later *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 5-Shira and Fidget's Confrontation *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 6-Coraline Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 7-Anxious Moments *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 9-A Peek into the Past *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 10-In Search of the Truth *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 11-Verne Tells Astrid About Coraline *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 12-Coraline Meets Shira *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 13-"For a Moment"/Shira's Diabolical Deception *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 14-Meet Louis and Sid *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 15-Old Friends *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 16-Taking the Trident *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 17-Claudette's Big Mistake *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 18-Showdown With the Mighty Shira/Coraline falls right into her trap (AKA Coraline turns into Robin (Female))/Shira's defeat *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") *The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 20-End Credits ("Part of Your World") Movies/TV Shows/Video Games/Clips *Alpha and Omega *Open Season 3 *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Over the Hedge *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Rock-A-Doodle *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Rango *Rio *Coraline/Coraline (Video Game) *Fire Emblem Awakening *Kung Fu Panda *Winnie the Pooh *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Open Season *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Bolt *101 Dalmations Series *Barnyard *Road Rovers *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation Category:SkunkRockz Category:Brermeerkat Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Focus Features Category:Laika Entertainment